Contracts
by Yoruhana Hitsugaya
Summary: When the Queen sends her Watch Dog to America to investigate a ship's missing crew, Ciel must try to learn what it's like to be an Exorcist. Summary sucks, will work on it later.
1. Traveling time

Contracts

Ciel looked over the the deck of the small ocean liner, one bought for the Funtom company's use. It was bound for America, with the young Earl on board. He was going to New York on business, that was to start a new branch of the Funtom company. Ciel's uncovered blue eye widened as he watched his servants load their belongings on broad. He sighed softly, looking around for his butler, Sebastian. Upon not seeing him Ciel made a face.

"Sebastian, come here" He said softly, knowing Sebastian would hear him.

"Yes, My Lord?" came Sebastian's silky voice from behind. Ciel turned and faced him, with a look of annoyance.

"Is my cabin ready?" Ciel demanded, as he watched the man bow.

"Yes, if you would follow me" Sebastian told him as he walked towards the cabins. He paused in front of a painted blue door. Ciel didn't seem too pleased, as Sebastian opened it to the small room. The room was tiny by Ciel's standards, with a pair of bunks built into one of the walls, the far wall held a even tinier closet, which held a few of his best clothes, and the other wall had a table and chairs built into it.

"Sebastian, don't joke with me" Ciel hissed in annoyance, he looked at his butler with a fierce expression, one that showed how grown up the child Earl was. Sebastian smiled as if in on an inside joke.

"Young master this is your cabin, remember we're not on a posh cruse ship, we're on a working vessel, and by that standard it wasn't made to carry passengers" Sebastian replied, in a slightly chastising voice. Ciel made a 'humph' noise and stepped over the threshold, Sebastian followed.

"Why are both bunks made up?" Ciel asked harshly, he turned to look at Sebastian.

"Well, to ensure a decent working crew I'll be sharing the cabin with you" Ciel's eye widened

"Share? With you" he sounded annoyed. Sebastian merely shrugged and walked toward the far wall. He didn't seem at all upset with Ciel.

"Well if you rather one of the others to share the room with you?" Sebastian replied as he prepared a cup of warm tea. Ciel huffed, he stared at Sebastian waiting for the older male to say he was joking, but he didn't.

"I'll take the bottom bunk" Ciel said suddenly, he sat a the table and watched Sebastian "Don't even think about disturbing me during the night." Sebastian nodded and smiled. He handed Ciel the teacup.

"It's a refreshing imperial jasmine tea," Sebastian told Ciel "and I wouldn't dream of disturbing your precious sleep" Ciel blinked and sipped his tea savoring the flavor as he thought a bit.

"When will we leave?" Sebastian paused and looked at Ciel.

"Shortly, once the ship is loaded" he smirked "it'll be two weeks till we arrive in America" Ciel sighed loudly, he was frustrated with the large amount of time he would be away from his quiet manor, he wasn't pleased he'd be gone for at lest a month.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Ciel sighed, he was looked at the teacup and smiled a bit "at lest we won't be so disturbed by the usual problems"

"So, what does the Queen want you to do now?" Sebastian's ruby eyes looked at Ciel. The young Earl looked up at him.

"It seems a British ship, carrying precious treasure, arrived in New York, without a living crew." Ciel paused and took another sip of tea. Sebastian looked at him a brow raised.

"Why does that concern us?" Sebastian asked softly.

"They say the crew was mummified, and a Monster rampaged on board" Ciel paused and looked at Sebastian's blank face "And that the monster was taken out by a teenaged girl"

"A teenaged girl?" Ciel nodded.

"That's what I said" Ciel confirmed "Then I found this" He took a photograph out of an inside pocket of his jacket and showed it to Sebastian. It was of a young girl, not much older than Ciel, wearing a Nun's habit with a gun in each hand, she was unbridled danger, Sebastian could tell that, but it was the boy next to her that held his attention, he stood shorted than the girl, with a meek smile, long dark hair, off looking eyes, and pointed ears. Sebastian blinked, the boy was clearly not human, he took another look at the girl, a large watch like object hung around her neck, eerily reminding the demon of a contract seal.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked looking back at Ciel.

"Rosette Christopher, and her assistant Chrno" Ciel replied flatly.

"He's not human" Sebastian said quickly "Not human at all"


	2. Arrival

The trip to New York was uneventful, Sebastian had made sure of it. The day the ship arrived in New York, Sebastian dressed Ciel in his ruffled black suit. Ciel, with Sebastian in tow, disembarked the ship. The young Earl sighed as he felt solid earth beneath his feet, and no longer feeling the lurching rocking of the ship. He had long since grown tired of tripping, while Sebastian laughed at him. Ciel looked around for his carriage but didn't one.

"Where is the carriage?" Ciel asked looking around again.

"My Lord, carriages aren't used as much anymore" Sebastian replied "That's why we have a Automobile" he stepped in front of Ciel to stand next to a black model T Ford. Ciel made a face as he looked at it, the car didn't look nearly as comfortable as his carriage. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and watched as he got in. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"do you even know how to operate this thing?" Ciel demanded staring at Sebastian, who only smirked.

When Ciel stepped out of the car, he was shaking with unnerved fright. Sebastian's driving was less than stellar, it was too fast, bumpy, and nauseating to the young Earl's taste.

"Sebastian, obtain a carriage, I **WILL NOT** ride in that _bloody_ machine again" Ciel exclaimed, glaring at his butler "A nice Carriage, with nice Horses, no loud, stink, horrid machines!" Sebastian chuckled softly to himself.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian replied, bowing. He watched as Ciel stumbled a bit as he walked to the door of the small house. Ciel unlocked the door and went in, and found a chair to sit in. Sebastian brought in the suitcases and quickly unpacked them. After a while Ciel calmed down and he found himself looking around the house he'd bought. Small and quaint, a lovely place. He found the small quarters pleasant through he wanted to return to the Phantomhive Estate, with its luxurious room.

"Sebastian, come" Ciel called, within seconds the tall butler appeared.

"Yes?" He looked at Ciel with puzzlement, he felt the young Earl looked out of place in this small, plain house. Ciel looked at him, a steely glint to his uncovered eye.

"Draw me a bath, and prepare dinner" Ciel told Sebastian there was no emotion to the order, yet the Earl seemed exhausted from his trip. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My Lord" He replied bowing, and like that he left to prepare what was asked. Ciel sighed this was a temporary residence he would soon be on his way home.

After Ciel was clean, dressed, and fed, He retreated to his room to look over the paperwork he had received since his arrival. Without realizing it Ciel had fallen asleep at the desk, Sebastian chuckled seeing Ciel. Sebastian carefully without waking the young Earl, dressed him for bed and laid him in it.

"I'll take care of this for you" Sebastian said to the sleeping boy, and left the room.


	3. The lead

Ciel awoke earlier than usual, due to the noise that seemed to have started at the most ungodly hour. He sighed looking around the room with mismatched eyes. After a few moments, Ciel decided that the day would start then, as if on cue Sebastian walked in, to attend to a bit of cleaning, he paused when he saw the young Earl awake.

"Young Master, You're awake?" Sebastian asked puzzled, Ciel rarely rose before dawn. Ciel glared at him, it would have been a spot of amusement had the contract seal, in the boy's right eye, not been glowing so dangerously.

"Why did you ask such a redundant question?" Ciel hissed in annoyance "I decided that the day starts now, so I need to be dressed" Sebastian bowed and walked over to the closet and selected some clothes. Ciel yawned as he dangled his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I'll bring breakfast up in a few minutes" Sebastian said softly as he gently dressed Ciel. As he finished Ciel's boots, the slate haired boy looked at him.

"I would like to try a cup of coffee" Ciel told Sebastian, stifling a yawn.

"I don't believe you'd like it, for it is very bitter" Sebastian replied. Ciel made a face, he did prefer things that were sweet.

"Well, then get me something to wake me the rest of the way up" Ciel retorted, leaning his head back so Sebastian could tie his string bow-tie.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian said bowing. He left the room. Ciel went to his desk to look at the investigate paperwork, the mound of clues, that mostly repeated the same things over and over. Words and phrases like "the Order of Magdalene", "work of god", and "Demon killers" repeated so frequently that Ciel was not impressed anymore, it seemed that this Order didn't try to hide it's self, but fought viciously to cover up it's jobs. Ciel sighed there was no visible connection between the Order and the missing crew. Sebastian walked back in with the breakfast tray, he sat the plate in front of Ciel.

"Today's breakfast is Sweet oatmeal, with French toast, the tea is an Imperial Earl gray" Ciel looked at the plate and daintily ate.

"Sebastian, what do you make of this?" Ciel asked, handing the stack of papers to Sebastian.

"I took the liberty of looking over them while you slept" Sebastian replied "I believe this order is related to the incident of the taking out of that 'monster' from the ship" Ciel, annoyed, nodded at Sebastian's words.

"I concluded the same" Ciel agreed, he looked at the stack of papers "But you know something else?"

"yes," Sebastian replied "In fact, I have an address"


	4. The Order

Ciel stared at the building from the street. The Catholic Church 'stared' back at Ciel, there was a thick awkward feeling in the air. Ciel frowned he hadn't stepped on Church grounds since that day. Sebastian chuckled and nudged Ciel through the gates, where the nuns giggled at him. A trio of young ladies walked up to them.

"Have you come to be saved?" the first asked, Ciel merely stared at her.

"you seem frightened, like you're scared you're gonna be struck down" the second said, the third just shook her head.

"No, I think he's scared that Rosette is gonna break something else of his" the third said. The first two jumped and looked at him.

"Really!" they chimed staring at the young Earl.

"You're talking about Rosette Christopher, Right?" Ciel asked, cringing as the Nuns squealed at his accent.

"Don't fawn over the Young Master" Sebastian said as the three leaned forward to hug Ciel, effectively rescuing the Earl, "He's not used to being fawned over" the nuns looked at the 'dark auraed' man, he smiled kindly. The nuns gulped and ran off. Sebastian watched them, his eyes flashing red. Ciel noticed this.

"What is it" Ciel demanded, he looked around.

"There's a demon here" Sebastian smirked "he's young, but powerful" Just then an aging sister walked up to them.

"Hello, You seem lost. I'm Sister Kate, head of this church" she said looking over her small round glasses.

"I'm not lost. I'm, the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive" Sister Kate's eyes widened.

"Why are you, the _Queen's _Watchdog, doing here?" She asked watching the younger man.

"I go were the Queen tells me to" Ciel replied, he smirked, the sister was wary of him "And it seems my reputation exceeds me-" A loud yell interrupted hi, as the pair from the photograph came running towards them.

"Are you sure there's a demon here?" A blonde nun, Rosette yelled to her partner, the amethyst haired Chrno.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be wrong! It's more powerful than any we've dealt with before" Chrno growled, he skidded to a stop next to Sister Kate and immediately looked to the pair in front of her. Ciel looked to Sebastian, then to Chrno.

"A demon you say?" Sebastian asked feigning fright "if there's a demon here I'd have to implore my Master to leave" Ciel chuckled.

"Sebastian, That's _crazy _everyone knows that demons only exist in hell" The slate haired boy replied watching Chrno. Chrno looked at Ciel closely for the first time.

"Now, we don't need any fighting!" Sister Kate said harshly "You two, don't frighten our guests, they have travel too far to be treated with disrespect" Chrno closed his mouth.

"but, there's a demon on the grounds!" Rosette whined, she received a glare from Sister Kate and she quieted.

"I apologize for the interruption, Ciel" Sister Kate said softly "Let's go inside" Ciel nodded and followed her, Rosette followed close behind. Chrno stayed put, staring at Sebastian.

"I know what you are" Chrno hissed "you can not fool me"

"You are quiet abnormal yourself" Sebastian chided, "Your sharpness will be a downfall, if you don't rein it in" Chrno looked at the older demon, locking eyes with him. A fustrated sigh broke the concentrated silence.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, the boy's uncovered sapphire eye held menace. Sebastian smiled apologetic, and walked over to Ciel.

"Sorry, My Lord" Sebastian said bowing "We were just introducing ourselves weren't we, Chrno"

Chapter five


	5. Secrets made known

**AN: sorry for taking so long to upload. School's been crazy, and I temporarily lost my transcript for this story. Don't worry it is found. I hope you enjoy the twist at the end ^^ **

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Sister Kate's office. Ciel smiled softly, looking more like his age.<p>

"Now, where were we?" He asked, as Sister Kate asked Chrno to fix them some tea.

" I'll help him, My Lord" Sebastian said bowing, Ciel nodded. Chrno stared at Sebastian for his comment. They stepped outside, as soon as the door was shut, Chrno turned on Sebastian.

"What was that? How do you know who I am?" Chrno growled, he looked frustrated and angry. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, as a Phantomhive butler, if I didn't who I was dealing with, I won't be worth my salt" Sebastian replied coolly. Chrno sighed, walking slightly ahead of him. A tense silence fell between the two demons. Chrno paused and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian followed and watched as the younger demon set up a tea tray, finishing by putting water to boil.

"Who are you?" Chrno asked, looking at the teapot.

" I am Sebastian Michaelis, and I am simply one _hell_ of a butler" He replied simply. Sebastian looked at the tealeaves. He frowned. The leaves were a very poor quality, too poor in his opinion to be used used for his master. "Oh, my. These are not good enough for My Lord" Chrno shrugged looking at the leaves.

"Tea is tea" Chrno replied as he soaked the leaves. A light aroma tickled the air.

"hmm. . . It does have a good aroma" Sebastian said thoughtfully " I could add a few things to make it taste like his favorite tea" Sebastian looked around but found nothing "Nothing, I'll go to the market"

"I see" Ciel sighed, the Nuns were proving harder to crack than the Scotland Yard.

"I don't understand why the Queen sent _you_, since you're only a child" Sister Kate replied. She watched the young Earl stare out the window.

"It's none of your concern" He replied stiffly, gently stroking the blue stoned ring on his right thumb. Rosette saw the solemn gesture.

"Sister Kate, isn't there something we could do?" Rosette asked softly, something she rarely did. Sister Kate looked at Rosette and closed her eyes.

"I'd have to discuss it with the council" Sister Kate said, studying Ciel closely "but then He'll have jurisdiction here as an excrosist." Ciel smirked.

"That would be charming" Ciel replied as the door opened, Sebastian rolled the tea cart and smiled. Chrno looked impassive, as he walked over to Rosette.

"Today's tea is a mix, blended with cinnamon and ginger" Sebastian announced placing the tray on the table. He poured each person, including Chrno, a cup. Ciel made a face, as the scent was not to his particular liking, but said nothing. Chrno looked at the cup offered to him. Sebastian smiled warmly "It's a good Tea" he offered softly. Chrno took the cup.

"Thank you" Chrno said, his voice was guarded. The smell of the tea had an odd sweet to it, not explained by how it was made. Chrno looked confused at the cup and looked at Sebastian, who'd taken his station by the young Earl's seat. He was watching Ciel, as he sipped his tea. There was a visible relaxation of the young man's shoulders, for a moment the Earl no longer held the the stiff posture of a noble. Then it snapped, Chrno blinked and whispered to Rosette.

"Sister Kate? Chrno asked softly, the older sister looked at him "Did you know our guests are both Demons?"


	6. Demon chained to Demon

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I've lost the original, and haven't found it, And I'm currently getting ready to go to collage. Also I had debated on the time phase of this story, if it was preseason 2 or postseason 2. i finally decided it was after season 2, so this chapter contains spoilers for the ending of season 2. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Please keep up the reviews, they keep me going ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean both are demons?" Sister Kate jumped in surprise, she mentally chastised herself for not having her gun on her. Rosette drew her gun and aimed it at the young Earl. He looked at her with a steely look, cold and steady.<p>

"I can explain." Sebastian said softly "only if you lower your gun" Chrno whispered in Rosette's ear and she nodded.

"Take off the patch." Rosette growled.

"Sebastian, Do it. She'll shoot if I move" Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian gently took the eye patch. Ciel ran a hand through his hair before opening his mismatched eyes. Sister Kate gasped seeing the pentacle in the boy's right eye.

"In heaven's name what is that?" Sister Kate whispered

"A contract seal. Nothing more. No different than that watch that hangs around her neck" Ciel replied slowly. Rosette's free hand reached up to touch the cold metal.

"You lost something too?" She asked softly

"Yes, but that's not why I did it." Ciel replied coldly.

"What was in that tea?" Chrno growled "What was that sweet smell?" Sebastian looked at Chrno in surprise.

"A demon that doesn't recognize the smell of a soul?" Sebastian looked at him "that is strange"

"You killed someone! You took their soul!" Chrno growled he looked ready to attack.

"No, under the contract I cannot even touch any soul that is not Ciel's, and I can't even take that soul ether."

"Only a demon's soul cant be taken by another demon." Chrno hisses

"That means Ciel is a . . . demon" silence falls between them.

"but the contract can't be forged between two demons." Sister Kate said braking it.

"I was born in 1875, and became a demon at the age of 14" Ciel replied "it wasn't my choice."


	7. Author's note for help

**This is just to let you know. I'm kinda stuck with this story. so I'd like some help from my Awesome readers. If you want to suggest where this story goes, review, or message me ^^. Thanks.**


End file.
